What happens after Eclipse?
by EdyeCullen
Summary: My version of the engagement, wedding, wedding night and the change. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Engagement Announcement

Bella and Edward have just spent a perfect day in their meadow

Bella and Edward have just spent a perfect day in their meadow. Bella loved days like these. Nothing made her happier than to be in their meadow on a bright sunny day. All the while enjoying Edward's sparkling skin that was so cool to the touch. Bella never understood why his cold skin never sent a chill to her. Well, a chill was sent but it certainly wasn't a 'cold' chill. She had never felt these kinds of chills before she met her Edward.

She had accepted Edward's ring in the afternoon. They decided it was time to share the news with their families. Edward's family had accepted Bella unconditionally, with one exception. Rose. Maybe time will heal that relationship?

Bella's father, Charlie was a different story. He is a typical father of a young, pretty girl. Overprotective is an understatement. Ever since Edward returned to Forks Charlie had barely tolerated his presence. Charlie was certain that Edward was going to hurt his little girl again. He could not understand her ability to forgive so fully. As he thought of those dark, cold months after Edward left, he felt a hole rip open in his heart. Nothing is more painful than the inability to take the pain away from your little girl.

Bella was nervous. No amount of consolation from her Edward would calm her nerves. She knew with every ounce of herself that this was the path her life would take. She just didn't know how to approach Charlie with this news.

Quietly they made their way from the meadow back to Edward's Volvo. Edward drove to Bella's house slowly…. Even for a human! Finally, they pulled into the driveway behind the cruiser. Bella looked at Edward wanting some assurances as to Charlie's state of mind. He nodded and smiled that glorious crooked grin that melted Bella's heart and turned her bones to mush.

They made their way up the walk and into the house.

"Hey, kids! Want some pizza?" Charlie greeted them enthusiastically.

Hmmm this may go better than I thought, Bella thought. "Uh, Dad? Edward and I need to talk to you about something…….something BIG." Bella could feel that familiar heat rushing to her cheeks. Dang blushing! Can't hide anything from anyone!

"Uh…sure. Why don't you two have a seat right there."

Bella looked at Edward and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze telling her that Charlie's mind was relatively calm. "Dad, I know you understand how much Edward and I love each other. Dad, he asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Silence…….

"Dad, I know you think we are too young and I know you think that we will turn out like you and Mom, but it just isn't true! We are meant to be together not only now, but forever!" More silence and now Charlie was a dangerous shade of purple.

Bella looked at Edward and noticed he was clenching his jaw tightly. She was certain that if he were human his teeth would be mere powder now. He looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Sir, if I may say, I love Bella with all of my heart. What I did those many months ago was the worst possible thing I could have done. It wasn't just Bella that fared poorly. I couldn't even talk to my own family let alone live my life. Sir, that was the worst mistake I have ever made in my existence. I promise, no I pledge to you that I will spend every moment of my life making Bella happy and taking care of her. Sir, she will NEVER hurt because of my actions again."

Somehow, Charlie's face had returned to normal and a familiar wrinkle was appearing around his eyes. "I suppose I can't convince you kids to wait for a few years and I truly only want Bella to be happy. In honesty, I have had to work very hard to not forgive you. Edward, she is alive when she is with you. I have to admit that now. As much as it pains me to say this, her heart beats only for you. You have my blessing…..but please, let me help in anyway I can."

Bella leapt from her seat and into the arms of her bewildered father. Physical demonstrations were not his strong suit. "Dad, oh Dad, thank you. I love you and I promise that this is the best decision I can ever make in my life." She cried. After a few moments Charlie settled into the hug and relished holding his daughter. "You know, Bella, that the real concern is your mother. I am leaving to go to the station. Why don't you try to take care of her while I am gone, huh?" Without another word, he left. Bella and Edward just sat and stared at each other with silly grins on their faces.

"Ok, Here goes nothin'!" Bella said. "Mom should be home from work by now. Shall we?" Edward smiled and said, "Bella, would you let me talk to your mother first?"

"Edward! That is a mistake, trust me." Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, I think this may go better if I can speak with your mother AND read her thoughts while doing so. I will be kind, loving and gentle." Edward locked eyes with Bella willing her to do as he wished.

"Edward, she is my mother. If it gets out of hand, I will let you speak to her but not until I do so first." Bella stubbornly pushed her chin out to prove her point.

Patiently, Edward said, "As you wish, my love."

Bella dialed the familiar number and waited through two very long rings before the airy voice of her mother answered, "Hel-looooooo." Her mother always answered the same way. The first syllable was lower in pitch while the OOOooooo rose considerably then slid down like a child on a slippery slide. Bella smiled.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Bella! What a treat to hear from you! Is everything ok, dear? You haven't hurt yourself again, have you?" Renee always worries that it is going to be bad news.

"No, Mom, I am fine, really. It's just that, well, ummm, ya' see, ummm, OK. Here's the deal. Mom, Edward and I are getting married in August." Nervously, Bella played with her hair while Edward wrapped his stone cold arms around her waist.

"Oh." Renee's voice was shaking. "Bella, you are so young! Have you missed everything I have tried to teach you?"

Bella was getting angry. "MOM! Stop! I am an adult now and I will do as I please. THIS is what I want and you are NOT going to stop me from having my life!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Honey, I just want you to be happy! That's it! You are too young to know what you want for the rest of your life. You never really get over a divorce, honey. You can't be sure that this crush will last a whole lifetime." Renee pled with her daughter.

"Mom, I can see that you are not going to support me in this decision. Just so you know, Char – I mean Dad, is fine with this and is very supportive. If you don't want to be here to celebrate this happy day with me, then that is your choice I suppose. I just, just, just" Bella was crying in earnest now. "I just want my Mom to be happy for me and not try to lecture me into looking at life through her eyes only."

Edward grabbed the phone and held it to his ear while holding Bella as she sobbed softly into his chest.

"Bella, dear, I just want you to consider your options, that is all. I am sure that Edward is a kind boy, but he is just a boy! You don't know your own mind yet. Give it some time!"

"Renee, this is Edward." His voice was sultry and full of conviction. "I love your daughter and I want to spend every day of forever making her happy. I know you are afraid that we will end up like you and Charlie. Unfortunately, I can't persuade you to thinking otherwise. I just hope that you will take your daughter into consideration and try to put personal bias aside. We truly want to share this beautiful day with you and Phil. Just think about it, ok?"

"Ummm…. Well…. I suppose I can give it some thought, Edward." Renee hung up the phone.

"Bella, honey, it is going to be ok. Her thoughts were relatively calm toward the end. Please, calm down. Shall we go to tell the rest of our family?"

All Bella could do was nod in agreement.


	2. Cullen Announcement

They took their time getting to the Cullen's house

They took their time getting to the Cullen's house. Edward knew that everyone in his family looked at Bella as a member of the family already but he could sense her unease the closer they came to his home. Instinctively, he reached over and gently took her hand in his. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand and gave a loving squeeze. She looked up and her beautiful brown eyes were sad. They were filled with pain that pierced Edward to his core.

Slowly, they pulled into the massive garage in the stall next to Alice's Porsche. Edward killed the engine and reached over to pull his Bella close to his heart. If only his heart could beat…..it would beat only for her. Finally, Bella released herself from his icy warm grasp and said, "Well, let's hope your family takes it better than my Mother did." With that, she stumbled out of the car right into the arms of her forever love.

He placed his index finger under her jaw and carefully lifted her face to gaze into those beautiful yet sad eyes. He made a silent oath, again, to NEVER cause that pain in her eyes. Gingerly, he made his way to her lips, never losing eye contact. This kiss started as many others. Soft, gentle, chaste. Suddenly, Bella wrapped her arms around Edward and deepened the kiss, begging his lips for entrance. Without thinking, he granted her entrance only to instantly become fearful that his razor sharp teeth would cut her. He froze, rooted to the floor. He pulled back from this most passionate kiss only to see the look of rejection on the face of his love.

Quickly, he initiated another, safer kiss. He pulled her body to his and he could feel every part of her warmth against his icy skin. Oh, the smell of arousal! He almost lost himself in the powerful scent of her love. Their bodies fit together so perfectly! Finally, she ended the kiss with a powerful gasp for air. They held one another, forehead to forehead trying to gain control of their breathing.

Just as they were coming round a black and white blur crashed into them, hugging them tightly. "You need to come in and tell the family! Jasper is ready to kill me because he can't stand my excitement!" She wiggled between the two, grabbing their hands and started dragging them to the house!

Finally, Bella started to laugh. "Alice, whatever am I to do with you?"

With a giggle like a wind chime Alice responded, "Love me, Duh!"

The three entered the house and sat down on the sofa. Very quietly, Edward called his family. "Everyone, would you please come down here? Bella and I would like to talk to you all, as a family."

Almost instantaneously, the entire Cullen family entered the living room. Once they were all situated, Jasper heaved a weary sigh. "Edward, PLEASE get the suspense over! I can't take anymore!"

Edward looked at his fiancé and gingerly lifted her delicate left hand. Turning it so the family could see the beautiful ring he placed there just hours before, he said, "Bella has agreed to be my wife. Our family will finally be complete in just a few short weeks."

The reaction of my family was a polar opposite to that of Bella's. In one fast stride the entire family had us in hugs. If Esme could have cried, the tears would freely fall. Carlisle looked more pleased than I have ever seen him.

Jasper and Alice gave us hugs. Well, Jasper just patted our shoulders. He still felt bad for almost killing Bella over a year ago. The excitement coming from Alice made the air electric.

Emmett gave Bella a huge hug being careful not to crush her. "Bella, I am so happy you are going to be my baby sister! Welcome to the family!"

Last was Rosalie. Edward had been paying particular attention to her thoughts. Amazingly, her thoughts were quite kind. Quietly she approached Bella. Reaching out for both of Bella's hands she said, "I am sorry for my unkind behavior. I still think you are making a mistake but I see how you have made my brother happy. I have to support you both in this decision. Edward and Bella. Two names meant to be together forever. Please forgive me." For the first time, she held Bella in a warm, loving embrace. Bella started to sob uncontrollably.

Alice intervened announcing, "Come on Bella, no time for tears! There is so much to do before the wedding we have to get started RIGHT NOW!"

With a glance at Edward, Bella was gone. That little pixie dragged her up the stairs to start the wedding torture. Edward had no idea what to do……


	3. Beginning Preparations

**A/N: I know that the first two chapters have been in 3****rd**** person (with some mistakes….) but from here on out, it is going to be in 1****st**** person from the character's point of view. Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE review. I don't care if they are flames… we all need to learn, right? Thanks!**

APOV

_Goodness, Bella looks like she's seen a ghost! A scary ghost, too! I need to get her mind on more important things…. I knew Renee would have a hard time with this, but I see her coming around in…..about a week!_

"Bella! I am SO excited! I haven't been able to do a wedding for anyone in decades! Thank you for letting me do this for you and my brother." Alice's excitement was palpable.

"Alice, I really don't want this to be HUGE. Can you control yourself?" Bella looked so concerned.

"Bella, you know you have absolute control over the guest list, food and music, but honestly, you need a lot of help when it comes to dresses, decorations and everything else!" I know that my pouting lips will take her over the edge.

There was a knock at the door and Edward cracked it open a smidgen. "Bella, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Edward is such a worrywart. _"Edward, I swear if you baby her any more she is going to turn to a sponge! Take a breath and CHILL!" _I sent him daggers in my pointed glare.

Bella looked up and that familiar crimson colored her cheeks. "No, Edward, I am fine. Just as long as I am with your family, things are always ok."

"OUR family, Bella."

"Yes, OUR family."

Alice shut the door and hurried to her enormous closet. She pulled out two very large boxes that should have been to awkward for such a petite person to carry. "Bella, I had an inkling that this was going to happen so I have been collecting information for you to look through. I have pictures of dresses, bridesmaid dresses, flowers, cakes and lists of the best caterer's in the greater Seattle area. We need to start RIGHT NOW!"

**BPOV**

The more time I spend with Alice, the more I see her impeccable taste. It is utterly amazing to watch this girl work. Well, I suppose she is a woman…. After all, she is older than my grandmother. She had two HUGE boxes filled with information, samples and ideas for the perfect wedding.

Our first goal was to agree on a wedding dress. I don't really care what I wear, but Alice is certain that Edward would be most pleased if it could be similar to a wedding of the early 20th century. She opened an accordion file FILLED with pictures.

"Alice, I think it is between these three. Can you 'see' what will be the best choice?" After two hours, I had narrowed the list to three.

First, a high necked satin with a hint of 1920's flappers. The satin crossed in a graduated 'V' pattern from the outer shoulder to the waist on the opposite side of the body. The sleeves were elbow length with a satin cuff. Above the 'V' was a beautiful lace inset. The back mirrors the front. There is a low empire waist. The skirt opens in an inverted 'V' from waist to floor with a satin underskirt. There is a light ruffle around the outer skirt that becomes a modest train.

Second, an off-white fine netting with glorious embroidery on the breast, sleeves, waist, back and skirt. I can see this fabric flowing in the gentlest of breezes…. Very romantic.

Third, this dress is lace from head to toe. The skirt bells out at the bottom slightly. The bodice is a halter top with a jacket worn over the top. The neckline is a deep 'V' with a glorious diamond brooch at the point.

"Bella, I can see that whatever you choose will be wonderful. Which is your favorite, and which can you 'see' yourself in as you walk down the aisle to your Edward?"

"Well, I like them all, but I think that the second one is mostly what Edward would love."

Alice jumped up and down and said, "That is the EXACT one I saw you in, but didn't want to make you feel like you 'had' to choose what I saw." Her golden eyes literally sparkled with delight and love. I had never felt closer to a friend than I did to Alice right then.

"Bella, I have the perfect idea! Look at these pearls. DO NOT look at the price. You are only getting married once, so I don't want to hear any arguments!"

She showed me a glorious string of black pearls. I have never seen black pearls before but I fell instantly in love. These were exquisite. At the middle of the string was a beautiful diamond cluster shaped like a delicate flower. "Alice, those are beautiful. Do you think Edward will like them?"

"Silly, Bella, Edward would be happy with ANYTHING you wore. In all these years I have never seen life in his eyes. The day he met you everything changed. I knew right then that you would become a part of our family. Bella, he will utterly melt when he sees you." Alice embraced me in a gentle hug and I started to weep. What have I ever done to deserve this much happiness? I hope I am not in the middle of a dream. Please, please don't let me wake up if I am.

"Ok, Bella. Go play with Edward while I make some phone calls. These dresses don't just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Alice, thank you."

"Just tell Edward no to keep you up too late. Tomorrow we have a VERY full day ahead."


	4. First of many

A/N Thanks for adding my story to your alerts

**A/N Thanks for adding my story to your alerts! It makes me smile! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**EPOV**

Bella came down from Alice's room and she was literally glowing. She took my breath away. I never thought it would be possible to be more beautiful but she surprised me every day. This was no exception. The sadness in her eyes from earlier was gone and had been replaced by the light of confidence and the shimmer of love. For the first time in my existence I NEEDED to breathe. It was so foreign to me, the need for air. She has no concept of how she affects me.

"Oh, my Bella. I have missed you." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her warm body close. "You feel so good in my arms and your SMELL! So delicious!" I nuzzled below her ear and left kisses light as butterfly's wings in a trail down her neck. I could feel the blood coursing just beneath the surface and the venom coated my throat. Quickly, I buried my nose into her hair and inhaled that Strawberry shampoo she prefers. The burning in my throat subsided and all that was left was desire, pure and simple.

She looked into my eyes and I saw only trust and love. I carried her, bridal style up to my room. I gently laid her on the bed – and she thinks the bed is unnecessary! Immediately, she just molded herself to my body. I felt warmth that has been so foreign to me these last 90+ years. I traced her glorious features with my finger. I smiled as I heard her heart rate accelerate. She pressed her lips to my cheek and sighed. Oh. MY. GOODNESS. I wanted her and I wanted her NOW.

We kissed and the kisses deepened. I pulled away so she could get catch her breath and kissed my way down her neck. I left a trail of kisses along her collar bone. All along I have had very strict discipline when it comes to our physical relationship but knowing that she would be my wife in a few short weeks seemed to blur the lines considerably. I caressed her arms and her heart sputtered frantically. As I moved my hand to her stomach she arched into me and her hips ground into my growing arousal. I rested my palm on her breast and her eyes flew open as a moan escaped her ruby lips. I stopped moving and she locked her gaze with mine then nodded enthusiastically.

My hand massaged her breast and I felt her nipple harden under me. Quickly, even for a human, Bella had removed her shirt and the only thing between me and her luscious mounds was a lace bra. She looked glorious. I couldn't move. I just stared at her, amazed that she was mine. Hungrily I took in every inch of her finally resting my eyes on her scarlet face.

"Bella, you are exquisite. The very pinnacle of beauty." I could feel my eyes darken with the lust I had kept buried for so long. Bella grabbed my head and our lips met. Her lips were so swollen and the scent of her arousal was blinding. She granted me access to her neck when she threw her head back on the pillow.

"Edward, Make love to me. I need you NOW."

"Bella, are you sure? I don't know that I can control myself. You have no idea how difficult it is for me to control myself right now, and we are still completely clothed!"

"I was going to mention that. You have far too many clothes on at the moment." She started to unbutton my shirt and it was taking too long, I had to feel her skin next to me. I ripped it off and threw it across the room.

With one little nip, my razor teeth had removed her bra. Oh, I was growing harder than I thought possible! She arched her back and her breasts pressed against my chest. When she lain down I flipped us over so she was straddling me. She grasped my hands with authority and led them to her precious mounds. The moan that escaped her lips was almost a growl.

She ground into my member and I could feel her wetness through her shorts. I knew she could feel my erection under her and I ached to remove the barrier between us. She began crashing down onto my penis and it was ecstasy.

"Edward, I can feel that you want me, too. Please, please give me what I need." Oh, that word. She has no idea the power it has over me. To hear her plead with me almost did me in.

In a flash I flipped us so she was on her back again. Her hips had developed a mind of their own as she kept thrusting into me. Slowly, I placed my fingers in the waist of her shorts. I ripped them off of her and she had a very sharp intake of breath. I slid two fingers under her panty. She raised her hips instinctively and I removed them as I had her shorts. I kissed my way down one leg and then up the other. I separated her legs and was astounded at her beauty once again.

I kissed the inside of her leg stopping short of her need. She groaned in exasperation. The aroma of her arousal was intoxicating to me. I couldn't get enough of her. Slowly, I separated her folds. She was so wet, so hot to the touch! "Edward, I want to feel you inside of me, please!" I slid one finger inside and her walls were clamping down on my finger. She was so tight! "More, Edward, More!" I pushed in a second finger and curled them as I drew them out. "Oh Edward! Please, I need more. Faster!" I began thrusting my fingers in and out going deeper each time. My thumb found her throbbing bud and massaged it at the same time. She found her release and expressed her ecstasy vocally.

After her release I removed my fingers and they were covered in her cum. I had to put it in my mouth and taste her. "Edward, what are you doing?!" I locked eyes with her and slowly lowered my face. I licked her bud and she moaned with desire. As I thrust my cold, hard tongue into her I drank from her as though she were the water of life. I couldn't get enough. As she found her release again she gave me more of herself to drink in. I WAS IN HEAVEN!

"Wow, I had no idea something like that was possible, Edward. I….I don't know what to say except that you are still over dressed! REMOVE THOSE PANTS NOW!"

**BPOV**

I removed his pants and his silk boxers. Silk, of course! He was so B-I-G. Now, I know I am not the most experienced in these things, but he had to be much bigger than ANY OTHER MAN! I didn't think it would be possible for him to even approach me, let alone ENTER me! I pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. We locked eyes and I lowered my head to him. Slowly, I licked around his tip and tasted his sweet liquid that was dripping. "Bella, Oh God. That feels amazing!" I took more of him in until he completely filled my mouth. My fingers grazed his sac and gently rubbed that sensitive area beneath….I took him completely in my mouth and moved rapidly up and down his shaft. "Bella, I am coming! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…….." Then I released his member. He looked up in desperation.

I have no idea where all this confidence came from, but I raised myself over him and lowered myself onto him. I felt the tearing of flesh as he made me a woman but he was so cold! It felt amazing. Before I knew what had happened I was on my back and he was slowly thrusting inside me. "Bella, you are amazing. I love you so much. You feel so good!"

Just as I was coming to my release again he reached his climax. He pulled us so we were on our sides facing one another. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I never made it home.

"Don't worry love, Alice told me that she called Charlie and said you had to stay here to help her with some homework. He won't worry."


	5. Change

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this – it was a suggestion by TotallyHarry99. Thanks!  
**

**EPOV**

We were relaxing in one another's arms and my darling Bella was drifting to sleep when Alice came bounding in the room.

"Edward, your venom! I am so sorry I didn't see it sooner but the venom in her from your little romp is going to seep into her bloodstream and start to change her in 45 seconds."

I watched Bella for any signs of distress when suddenly her eyes flew open and she screamed, "Oh No! I am on fire! Edward, what happened??"

"CARLISLE!! I need you!" I yelled, knowing I wouldn't have to but the panic made impossible to refrain.

Carlisle entered the room and Alice filled him in on what she saw. Carlisle looked back and forth between us, and strangely his mind was blank. It was the first time his mind was immobilized. Was it fear? Confusion? Suddenly his mind filled with thoughts, _"Oh dear, I didn't think this could happen. I honestly didn't! Edward, I am so sorry, but I promise you that there isn't enough venom to change her in only three days and since it is inside her womb for absorption there is no way to remove it. Son, you are going to have to bite her to make the change faster and ultimately less painful."_

"Carlisle, I'm not ready!" I shouted. All the while Bella's screams were growing in intensity and she began to dry heave.

"Son, you HAVE to be! Look at her!"

"Bella, oh Bella, I am so sorry! Honey, can you ever forgive me?" I cradled her close to be while she screamed and her body convulsed violently. "Bella, Carlisle says that the venom from my release is going to change you. Honesly, my love, I had no idea! I am so sorry, so, so sorry!"

Somehow, she was able to calm her screams long enough to look into my eyes and say, "Edward, don't be sorry, this is what I wanted." She took a deep breath and continued, "You just gave me my only wish." Bella succumbed to the pain and started thrashing again. Her warmth had increased so much that she was sweating profusely.

"Bella, my only love, I need to bite you. There isn't enough venom to make the change in only three days. I am so sorry!" Dry sobs racked my body as I held her to me, praying that my icy skin would somehow calm the burning.

I looked down at my beautiful Bella and her head fell back exposing her milky neck to me. It was as if she were granting permission without words. Oh, the smell! Never had she smelled so tempting to me. I could feel my eyes turning black and my vision focusing on her. Not with lust but with overwhelming hunger. At the precise moment that I thought I was going to lose all control and drink from her to her death I felt an encompassing love saturate every fiber of my being. My still heart began to fill with a love I thought impossible.

I looked away from my Bella only to find my entire family standing in a loose semi-circle behind me. It was as if Jasper's ability had infiltrated all of them and I was the recipient of the most powerful emotion I had ever felt. They smiled at me and I heard their thoughts. All of them were thinking of their love for me, for Bella and that they had absolute faith that I could do this without killing her. In what felt like hours but was only seconds, I turned from my family and bent down to the waiting pulse of my only love.

"I am so sorry, Bella." I kissed her gently then sunk my teeth into her velvety flesh. The taste was more than I had ever dreamed! Without the tainting poison of James' venom her blood was pure ecstasy. My venom flowed freely from my razor teeth into her bloodstream. I pulled away and my family fell upon me with affectionate embraces.

"_Edward, we will get things ready while she is changing. We will have to leave immediately. Don't worry, we will take care of everything. Esme has already bought a house in Alaska. We will just get there earlier than planned."_ Carlisle's thoughts were saturated with love.

**BPOV**

"_Wow. That was all I could say! Edward had actually made love to me. If I live forever, I will never forget the last couple of hours." _ I looked into those gorgeous eyes and felt utterly blessed that they were meant for me. I snuzzled into his cool embrace and inhaled his luscious scent.

Suddenly I started to feel sick, like I was going to vomit. I couldn't understand it. I hadn't eaten in hours and was certain that my stomach had to be empty of its contents by now. I felt my world turn eerily dark and my nausea turned into fire! I could feel my love's arms around me tighten while I heard this blood curdling scream. At once I was terrified wondering who was making that horrible sound when I realized it was emanating from my throat. My vocal folds were being pounded together like boulders as they rolled down a hill after breaking away from their mates on the side of a mountain.

I heard panicked voices. I think it may have been my Edward talking to me. Wait, it WAS my Edward and he was sobbing. I heard other voices and they were arguing. I could hear terror in their exchange. I was able to focus for only a moment when I heard my Edward tell me, "Bella, oh Bella, I am so sorry! Honey, can you ever forgive me? Bella, Carlisle says that the venom from my release is going to change you. Honestly, my love, I had no idea! I am so sorry, so, so sorry!"

I had to find my voice. Where was it? I could only form guttural screams. My command of language had escaped me. Finally I was able to gain a moments control. "Edward, don't be sorry, this is what I wanted." I had to breathe and it was excruciating. "You just gave me my only wish."

I fell into the abyss. I just shut down. I had to find a way to fight this pain. I didn't think it possible, but somehow I was able to separate myself from the pain for brief periods. Often, I could hear the voices of my family talking to me. Soothing me and surrounding me with their bodies to reduce the fire.

After what seemed an eternity, the fire subsided to a dull pain. I was so terrified the pain would come back! I NEVER want it to come back. Then I heard the most glorious sound of my life.

"Bella, it is almost over. Please, please forgive me. Bella, I love you so much." I could hear utter sorrow in his voice.

Alice bounded into the room and said, "In exactly four minutes the change will be complete and we will need to hunt!"

"_Huh, hunt. Goodness, I have no idea how to do that. This should be interesting."_ I was instantly worried that I would be a horrible hunter. I opened my eyes and looked at my Edward. It was impossible! How could he have become even more beautiful? My Greek God was incredible. I threw my arms around his neck and he flinched. He actually flinched. He reached up and tried to loosen the grip I had. "A little help, Alice?"

I felt another set of gentle, cool hands grasp mine and I realized that I was hurting Edward. "Oh, my goodness, Edward, I am sorry! I guess I need to figure some things out, huh?" I released my hold when I felt this different kind of fire building in my throat. "Edward, my throat is on fire!"

All of a sudden I was lifted off the bed and carried bridal style downstairs. Edward set me on my feet and I took in my surroundings. The entire house was littered with boxes. Furniture was covered in shipping plastic or sheets. I was confused and turned questioningly to my fiancé. He said, "I will explain later, but first you need to hunt."

**EPOV**

I lead my beautiful Bella out of the house and into the forest. My entire family followed close behind. I was still trying to recover from her newborn strength. If I had been human my neck would have snapped.

We made it deep into the forest when I noticed Bella stop suddenly. Her eyes grew wide and her nostrils flared. Then I caught the scent. There was a herd of deer up ahead. Inquisitively she looked at me and I could see the hunger in her eyes. "What if I can't do this?" "Bella, just close your eyes and allow your instincts to take over. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shot off like a bullet from a gun. We all ran after her and I was the only one able to keep anything close to her pace. Her grace and beauty was beyond description. She fell upon a buck at first. He was clearly the largest of the herd. She snapped his neck then drank deeply from the animal. Like the speed of light she went from one animal to the next until most of the herd had been annihilated.

Bella returned to me with a rather sheepish grin on her face. If she were still human she would have been a crimson red. She fell into my arms and said, "The burning isn't so bad now. Did I do it right?"

"Bella, you were the picture of perfection. You may give us all a run for our money! Your natural instincts are beautiful. Look at yourself! You didn't even spill!"

My family disposed of the carcasses and came over to us. Jasper was the first to approach Bella. He had never been able to be close to her for fear of his blood lust. You could see relief and pride in his eyes as he looked at his new sister. "Bella, welcome to the family." You could hear the sincerity in his declaration. He hugged her and she was able to control her hug so as not to crush him.

Alice was just jumping up and down with glee. "Bella, you are beautiful. I am so happy that you are my sister forever!" That little pixie actually picked her up and twirled her around in her arms. Bella laughed and I was filled with love and admiration for the woman that would be my wife.

Each person approached my Bella and exchanged their heartfelt words of welcome. Last was Rosalie. "Bella, you are a beautiful vampire. Even more beautiful than I! I am so sorry I have been less than kind. Will you please forgive me? Can we start over?"

"Rose, I have always loved you. Of course, let's start over. But, you are my sister now, just as you always have been. Thank you for being kind to me about this decision."

If Esme could cry, she would have been drenched with her tears. She has always been our mother figure but since Bella came into our lives I have seen an even deeper nurturing instinct take hold. She loves my Bella with all of her heart.

**BPOV**

We left the house and went into the woods. I was amazed at the beauty! Each leaf, each blade of grass held beauty that I had never noticed. I didn't even fall! The wind was rushing by me while we ran and it didn't even scare me! I stopped and I could smell the most wonderful, woodsy smell I had ever experienced. I looked at Edward and he said, "Bella, just close your eyes and allow your instincts to take over. We won't let anything bad happen to you." I knew he would never let anything happen to me so I quickly obeyed. Before I even realized what had happened, the forest floor was littered with bodies and the fire in my throat quenched. Never had I tasted something so rich. Even the world's most expensive chocolate couldn't have compared to the rich, full texture and flavor of these animals. It was as if I had never experienced true flavor.

My family welcomed me to my new life and I was overcome with gratitude. This was truly my family.

My mind began to wander and I thought of Charlie and Renee. Oh no! I couldn't see them and I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. Jasper must have sensed my panic because a wave of calm overtook me.

"Bella, we had to fake your death. I'm sorry, but your truck lost its life as well. Your 'funeral' is tomorrow but we have to leave tonight. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice are going to be staying for the 'funeral' and we will be just a few hours ahead of them." Jasper explained.

I was bewildered. I had to leave without Edward? I clung to him as though he were a life-vest in a sinking ship. He whispered, "Bella, if you want to stay here until the funeral is over everyone will stay with you and we can leave together." He looked at Alice and she closed her eyes for a moment. A big smile covered her alabaster face and said, "It will be fine. We can wait."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but you will not be able to see Charlie or Renee again. I can't believe I took this from you." Edward was clearly going to have a difficult time coming to grips with this. "Edward, I think I will be ok. This is what I want. I must admit that a proper good-bye would have been nice, but I will come back in a few years to check on them, right?"

"Yes, my love. We can come back to check on them as long as nobody sees us. Alice will keep looking for their futures to make sure you know what is happening all the time."

**BPOV **

We went back to our house and I realized I really needed to take a shower. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water I relished the warmth against my icy skin. I was afraid to look into the mirror, fearful that I didn't look as Rosalie described. I stayed in the shower until the hot water was gone and the room was filled with steam. I could put off the mirror for a little longer. This was a relief. I wrapped myself in a towel and noticed that Alice had placed some new clothes out for me to wear. I had no idea why she insisted on buying my clothes all the time, but I really liked this outfit. I dried myself and dressed. I looked at the mirror to see nothing but blur. I grabbed the towel and began wiping the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I know this may sound lame to you, but I have had over 600 hits and only 1 review

**SO, This story is over…. I will be doing another one, however. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
